


The Silence of Spencer

by SERunion7



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron Hotchner as Unsub, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Lust, Bottom Reid, Breif mentions on William and Diana, Cannibal Hotch, Cannibalism, Daddy Kink, Dark, Fluff, Hotch is kinda like Hannibal, I am so sorry.., LITERALLY, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male on male sex, Murder, Oral Sex, Poor Spence.., Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid as Unsub, This is so messed up.., Top Hotch, Young Reid, i guess?, major smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: Forests are fun. So are cannibals.I haven't written in so long! I'm so sorry!





	1. Tuer

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY! Hopefully this can make up for it..?? *hides face in shame*

Hotch took a deep breath. The animal beneath him may have been insurmountably rude, but there was a pungent sweetness to the blood that flowed happily down its neck, making little brooks and ridges. Hotch, tall, broad, and strong, bent down onto the forest’s ferny floor, and he flicked out his blade. He started carving away into the swine's stomach, container out to take the lungs home for a late dinner.

When gentle humming disturbed the forest’s natural, safe silence. Hotch stood, carefully. Black eyes narrowing, and he moved silently towards a group of trees, and peered through.

Sure enough, there was a boy. Just a boy, perhaps only 18 years old, fresh and young, and Hotch breathed in slowly. The boy was exqueset. Slim, and delicate, with wild chestnut curls that fell into glistening hazel eyes. His skin was milky and looked smooth to the touch. And he was humming gently, reaching up and placing a worn brown, leather satchel onto a crooked tree limb. He wore a long navy blue blanket, that hung off his shoulders, around his slim frame. The boys beauty must have been incredibly unique to catch the predators attention first.

Hotch watched the beautiful boy for a while. He could turn around and go about his business and head home with supper, or he could make his presence noticed. The boy reached up the tree trunk and started to climb up the thick limbs. Doing so, the boy's shirt rolled up revealing a glimpse of a pale torso.

Hotch had made his decision.

And then a glint of fragmented moonlight came through the tree canopy of branches and the boy stopped climbing mid-tree. The beauty pulled up his satchel from the crooked branch just a few feet from his slim left hand. He pulled out a small telescope and pointed it towards the sky. Hotch hurried back to the swine's corpse and peeled of his gloves, throwing them near the body and hurrying back to watch his new interest. This was far too exciting.

He took a calming before stepping out. "Careful," he called up, and the boy startled, from where he was now perched on the branch. "You could fall from there, little one."

The boy swallowed, eyes wide, "I’ll be careful." He whispered, but didn't move.

"There's no need to be frightened." Hotch offered, and the boy eyed him.

"Of course not. It's not like I don't come across strangers suspiciously walking in the forest everyday." He snapped quickly, and Hotch couldn’t help the amused smirk that played out across his face

"I apologize, my name is Aaron. I live in D.C." He outstretched his hand to the younger man, who was still sitting up in his tree.

The boy’s eyes narrowed, "Hello, and so do I."

"See? We are not so different after all, you and I." Hotch replied with a charming smile, putting away his hand, "What's your name?"

"Spencer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spencer. May I ask why you are sitting in a tree?"

Spencer ducked his head and blushed, "Well you see, tonight is the night of the Blood Moon. I have been so excited for it, but it seems that this is the only place that I will be able to see all of it."

Aaron smiled at the boy's new found shyness. "I bet it will be beautiful."

Spencer nodded and cleared his throat, "Well if you'll excuse me." He set about climbing higher, and higher, Hotch watching the lithe movements of his limbs, then Spencer stopped. Hotch swallowed thickly. Spencer could see the body.

"Spence-"

"Oh my god."

"Spencer."

Spencer looked down at Hotch, eyes wide and petrified, clinging to his branch, desperately looking for a way to escape. He looked as though he was about to scream or cry for help. Hotch held his hands up in surrender.

"No one will hear your cries, Spencer. You need to take a deep breath, think calmly, rationally. What do you think has happened here?"

"I think you murdered a man and heard me and were coming to finish me off as well before I stumbled across your work." Spencer rushed out feeling sick.

"Oh dear boy," Hotch stated to move closer to the tree but stopped as he saw Spencer tense up. "I apologize for what you see, but I assure you that coming across your path was completely unintentional."

Spencer eyed him, "So you are not going to kill me?"

Aaron almost wanted to laugh, "No Spencer, I couldn't dream about removing such an exqueset piece of art from this earth."

Spencer, having always been quite odd to his peers and everyone else he came across, stared, eyes calculating. Then he relaxed slightly. "What was it like?" He breathed.

Hotch looked up at the angel in the branches "Would you like me to show you?"

Spencer slowly nodded his head.

 _Such trust already. Beautiful._ Aaron thought.

Aaron held his hand out for the boy to take again and this time Spencer slipped his smooth hand into the calloused one. Slowly Aaron helped the boy of the tree and led him behind the shrubs over to his interrupted work. Spencer started to shake as they got closer to the lifeless body and Aaron wrapped the boy's blanket tighter around him.

"Oh God.." Spencer covered his mouth with his hand as they made a stop over the man's body. "Why did you kill him?" Spencer asked as he turned and looked up at Aaron.

He noticed the way Aaron's eyes seemed to darken more, if that was even possible.

"He was a pig." Aaron spat.

"How so?" Spencer asked, still believing that a person doesn't deserve to die just because of a handsome man's opinion.

"He raped twelve girls between the ages of six to eleven." Aaron turned around to a bag that Spencer had yet to notice until now.

Spencer was silent for a moment taking in this new information. Maybe he was wrong, someone like this definitely deserved to die. He felt an odd darkness creep over him. What was happening to him?

Aaron returned with some unique looking tools and knelt down by the corpse. He resumed where he had left off and carefully removed the lungs of his prize. Spencer held his breath in anticipation. This was so new to him, something he had never experienced before. He loved to learn and this was something he was too intrigued by. Did that make him an awful person?

When Aaron finished he stood up and turned back to the young man who had a new sparkle in his eyes.

"Do you have any questions to ask me? 

Spencer jumped at being addressed, "I have so many, but first, May I?" He indicated towards the knife that was in Hotch's hand.

Aaron smiled interested to see where this would go, "Yes of course."

Spencer accepted the knife that was offered to him and knelt by the body himself. He created an insertion in the lover half of the man's stomach and awed at the red water that spilled from the man's stomach content.

"I'm curious, why does he bleed from his stomach once he is already dead?" Spencer asked looking up at the proud looking man.

"Well you see before I took him out here, I dined with him around lunch time." Aaron answered simply.

Spencer arced his eyebrow, "What did you feed him, if you don't mind me asking."

Aaron smirked and patted the younger man's shoulder. "All in good time, dear boy."

Spencer rose and left it at that. He had an idea what Aaron was going to do with the lungs and what he had already fed this man. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to try.

"Well I should get heading back soon, this isn't going to cook itself." Aaron smiled, waving the container around. "You're welcome to join me, Spencer."

The boy hesitated but soon his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly nodded. "Okay, yes I think I would like that. Aren't you scared that you will be caught?"

Aaron stopped from here he had started to take off and turned back to the boy who was still looking at the man on the ground, "No. it comes in handy when you work for the FBI."

The boy looked at him and smirked, the darkness that rose before was back and Aaron's breath caught in his throat. It was beautiful. he was beautiful.

He reached out his unoccupied hand and Spencer took it. They left the forest hand-in-hand. When they approached Hotchner's car Spencer felt like the whole thing had been some sort of weird dream. But not a dream that he found untasteful. He could get used to this.

They drove back to town in silence, never once unlocking hands. Once they reached Aaron's house they moved quickly inside to beat the rain that had started to sprinkle about halfway home.

After a rushed tour around his large house, Aaron started on dinner while Spencer checked out every book on the older man's shelf. When it was finished Aaron called the younger man to the table and they dined in light conversation and answered questions. After dinner Spencer helped to clear the dishes and clean the kitchen. The rest of the evening went smoothly with a few rounds of chess and peaceful conversation in the living space. Aaron offered Spencer some wine with dinner that he had refused, stating that he wasn't yet old enough to drink it. This confirmed Aaron's suspicion about his age and it only excited him further. He was pure and innocent. Easy to manipulate and train.

"You really should try the wine." Aaron said, coming back to the living room with another glass. "It's a classic made in 1876. I usually wouldn't have opened such a rare jewel."

"Then why did you?" Spencer asked, tilting his head curiously.

Aaron smiled pouring the wine into the new glass, "Special occasion."

Spencer bit his lip and accepted the freshly poured glass. He brought the glass to his lips and slowly sipped. He made a face, but soon grew acquainted with the foreign taste.

After one glass Spencer was feeling quite warm and started to take off his sweater vest. He was blushing prettily and talking freely, expressing things that he didn't talk to anyone about. Aaron couldn't help but sit and listen, fascinated. When the grandfather clock hit twelve Spencer realized where he was an what he had done all day. He stopped talking and moving his hands. Aaron noticed the change and sat up straight.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

"I ate part of a human. I drank illegally.." Spencer stated shocked.

Aaron waited for him to continue.

"Why don't I feel bad about doing things that I normally would?" He asked quietly.

Aaron took his empty glass and set it on the coffee table next to the chess board. "Well dear boy, I believe that we didn't meet by chance tonight. I think that you were meant to see what I did. I believe that this has been coming for a long time. That I am supposed to teach you."

Spencer sat in stunned silence, "Will you? Teach me I mean. I've never felt like what I did today. I felt powerful. I felt like I was learning again. It was exciting."

Grinning like a mad man, Aaron nodded. "Of course I will, Spencer. It's getting late, how comfortable are you spending the night? I wouldn't want you to be out in this weather,"

Spencer glanced at the window seeing the rain pouring down, "If I won't be a bother."

"Never." Aaron replied putting the glasses in the sink at turning out the house lights as he went back to the living room. He started up the stairs with Spencer following. "I have a guest bedroom to the right. The bathroom is across the hall." Aaron pointed.

After he was settled in the room with Aaron just down the hall in his own room, Spencer stayed awake on the big bed thinking about the days events. He couldn't get the image of Aaron out of his head. The was he cut the lungs out of the man. No. _The pig_. That was no man. He couldn't stop seeing the way that Aaron's back muscles clung to his slightly damp white dress shirt when he pressed the pig's lungs into the counter. He couldn't help but peak around the kitchen corner to see what Aaron was up to. It was mesmerizing. The way he moved around the soon to be food. He felt himself getting hard thinking about the way the older man moved. With skill. Pure talent. He wondered what it would be like if he used some of that talent of him. What would it be like to give his virginity to a murderer? Add it a very charming murderer and one with a good reason for killing. He reached his hand into his boxers and slowly stoked himself, replaying the images of Aaron mending the meat over the counter. The way that his back moved so smoothly and the way that his shirt shaped him to the T.

Soon he was whimpering as he quickly slid his hand over his slick prick. Panting, he threw his arm over his mouth and clenched the pillow under his head. He was so close, he could get up now and go ravish the man of his fantasy. The thought pushed him over the edge and he climaxed into his hand with a muffled cry. Heaving from his high he laid on the bed feeling no less tired than he did before. His mind was going a mile a minute and all he wanted to do was take a trip down the hall.

After a few minutes he realized how much he enjoyed what he had done today. He cut a man open, kept a killer's secret, and went home to eat the prize with said killer. He liked it. All of it. He really liked it.

He rolled out of the bed and made his was out of the room and down the hall. Feeling himself start to grow erect again, he pushed Aaron's bedroom door open and quietly stepped in. To his surprise Aaron rolled over and looked at him with a smile. Had he been expecting him? Did he hear him earlier?

Aaron sat up and leaned against the headrest. He patted the spot next to him and Spencer made his way over, crawling under the covers and onto the bed.

"Hello, little one" Aaron greeted scooting over.

"I really liked what we did tonight." Spencer confessed with a blush on his face.

"I know, I could tell at dinner." Aaron said with a fond smile.

Spencer shook his head slightly frustrated. "No, I mean I REALLY liked what we did tonight."

Aaron cocked his head to the side and with a frustrated sigh Spencer grabbed the older man's hand and placed in on his tented boxers.

"Oh." Aaron expressed with a new realization feeling the boy's erect state. "And what are we going to do about that, little one?"

Spencer blushed and shivered at the gruff voice that the handsome man used. His heart quickened and he scooted to lay down on the bed and the older man draped himself over him. Aaron bent down and placed a light kiss onto his full lips. It was soft and sweet but that's not what he wanted right now. That's s not what he _needed_ right now. He pushed up with force and was able to throw the older man off and made him fall back on the bed. With the upper hand, Spencer straddled Aaron and ground down on his hips and kissed him with passion. Harshly pushing their lips together and nipping at his bottom lip until he got the entrance that he desperately seeked.

Aaron groaned and started to strip the younger man from his boxers. Spencer sat up and did the same for Aaron. The man was so different from himself. His member was larger and thicker while he was smaller and thin. He felt the overwhelming need to cover himself with the nearby blanket and Aaron saw this embarrassment.

Aaron sat up and took the younger man into his hand slowly stroking his length and twisting at the top, harshly. Spencer started to gasp and his legs quaked. "Aaron" he moaned breathlessly.

"Exqueset." Aaron said catching his lips again.

Spencer whined and held onto Aaron's shoulders, he moved back into his position of straddling the older man. Aaron laid back down and the angle shifted his hand making spencer call out with a startled shout.

"Aaron! Oh God!" He ducked his head into the older man's neck and bit down.

Aaron moaned and rutted up against Spencer's bare ass. "Spencer I need you to tell me your age before we go any further."

Spencer nodded his head and was able to find his voice, "19."

"Thank God!" Aaron moaned and threw Spencer over to where he was laying on his back and he was over him again. Aaron captured his lips and moved his hand away from the boys cock. Much to the boys disapproval. "Shh, I'm going to make you feel so good." He promised.

Spencer moaned and lifted his legs around the older man's waist. "Please."

Blindly, Aaron reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube. Popping open the cap he smoothed some out onto his fingers and warmed it up. Before long Spencer was getting handsy and had taken Aaron's dick into his hand, stroking in a perfect rhythm like the older man had him. Aaron placed a finger to the younger man's hole and slowly inserted it. Spencer winced and arched off the bed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Aaron chanted kissing the boy to sooth him. "I'm supposing you've never done this?"

"You suppose correctly." Spencer breathed through his teeth, clenching his eyes shut.

"I'll go slow I promise, baby" Aaron kissed him again before moving his digit slowly.

Spencer started to relax and soon enough Aaron inserted another finger. Spencer readily accepted in and started to move back.

"Mmm more." Spencer moaned.

Aaron inserted a third finger, pumped it a few times , and pulled his fingers away. He silenced Spencer's protest with an open-kiss and replaced his fingers with the head of his cock.

"Ahh! Oh please!" Spencer cried, clinging onto Aaron's shoulders and digging his heels into his back.

"Yes." Aaron moved slowly, giving his boy time to adjust.

Spencer gasped as Aaron started to gain speed and soon was to the point of pounding. He felt himself being pounded into the mattress and loved every minute of it. Not even minding the slight burn of his first time being so hard and passionate. He could feel himself slipping into ecstasy.

Aaron pulled out and flipped him over. Now with his cock trapped between his body and the mattress he knew he wouldn't last long. Aaron threw his hands onto the headboard and pounded into the ass below him. He hadn't had anyone this good in years. Let alone a virgin. The sweat from his body mixed with that of the younger man under him. He was so close but he needed to get his boy off first. He was a gentleman after all.

Spencer listened, he could hear everything- the bed creaking, the headboard hitting against the wall, Aaron's balls hitting against his sweat-slick skin, Aaron grunting every time he pounded into him. It was too overwhelming. He buried his head into the pillow and screamed his completion.

Aaron felt the restriction and tightness around him and followed after the young man spilling his seed into the boy's ass. He grunted and fell off to the side of the sedated boy.

Breathing hardly nothing needed to be said between the two as they curled around each other, mindful of the contents on the bed. Quickly both men fell asleep one with dreams of finding new adventures and learning how to live, and the other with dreams of passing on what he wants to the most. And to the most beautiful human he has ever come across.

 

**~The End**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the early morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this like I promised. I finally got done with school and I was ready to start upon writing again, and then my boyfriend got really sick (the doctors still have no idea what was wrong) and was in the hospital for about 3 weeks so I've been with him. Hopefully if all goes well and he is okay I will be able to stay on top of this. Again, I sincerely apologize my lovely crime fighters!

Spencer Reid was 6 years old when he first realized he was different.

He was strange enough in appearance; a small, thin child, with unruly chestnut hair that fell about his eyes to give him the appearance of a rather underfed wolf. His looks alone were enough to make others uneasy. He knew what it was you were thinking of with just a look, could read your darkest secrets and desires, and was able to tell you your life’s history in no uncertain detail.

People were scared of him, and it did not take him long to understand why. By the age of 10 he knew that whatever he was, whatever curse had been delivered upon him, he would have to spend his life in seclusion. This was not a thought that particularly bothered him - he loved to be left alone. Just him and his books.

Then his father left him later in the year and he realized just how many problems he was facing with his mother. He could tell that she needed help as soon as possible, but he could never call out for a release of her burden. He loved her far too much to let anything happen to her. When the neighbors started to notice that his father wasn't around they called the police and took his mother from him. Sending him to live with his aunt, whom was very well off, in Washington, DC, leaving the few who spoke to him behind.

Spencer had been sad to leave Ethan most of all, who often looked at him with a fondness he had never seen anyone gift him before. He did not find him strange or off-putting, but rather seemed so interested to hear how Spencer's mind worked, listening attentively as he attempted to describe the entangled spider’s web of connections that allowed him to briefly read another person like peering into their brain.

After moving in with his aunt, Spencer became home schooled by a private tutor. His aunt wanted him to have the best education. She would always hint about how much her brother messed up when he left her sweet nephew alone with his "discreetly" insane mother. He hated this woman. She would always say such awful things about his mother and add, "No offence, or course." As if that would make it like she wasn't saying anything at all. Aunt Alice would hold her brother on a pedestal until she brought up him abandoning his only son. She would flaunt her money quite rudely as well. Always making sure no one forgot that she had it. But even with all of these reasons, what Spencer hated most about his dreadful woman was that she would pinch his cheeks every time he entered the room. That really pissed the boy off. That bitch.

Then as he grew older he realized that he didn't want anything to do with anyone. No relationships- sexual, emotional, physical- nothing. He couldn't stand the idea of growing up like his uncle. A heart attack at 37. Honestly, he could believe it living with this woman.

When he turned 18 he moved out and bought an old rundown apartment in the center of DC. Much to his aunt's disliking.  

But all of that was in the past now, he could see a future where he was now. And where he was is wrapped up in strong, broad arms and snuggled into a chiseled chest. His future was the beautiful, dangerous god behind him. His future was Aaron Hotchner.

Spencer opened his eyes and peeked at the clock on the bedside table.

 **2:14 AM** Stared back at him in a blinding red light.

He quietly sighed at the early morning interrupting his peaceful sleep. He never could really sleep. Turning to a more comfortable position, Aaron roused and tightened his arms around the boys thin waist.

"Hey." Aaron whispered, opening his eyes to see wide hazel orbs staring back.

"Sorry, my arm was falling asleep." Spencer whispered back.

Aaron hummed and rubbed his nose behind Spencer's ear, "You're fine"

Smiling, Spencer reached behind him to cup Aaron's head, bringing their lips together. Aaron accepted the kiss happily. He rested his hand on Spencer's stomach, feeling the slight weight gain from the meal before. Aaron hummed in appreciation.

Spencer laughed reflexively and slapped at the hand, shrieking, “Don't grab my pudge!”

Aaron had his nose in Spencer's hair, and said with insouciance, “Why shouldn't I?”

“It's embarrassing.”

“Was your dinner satisfying?”

“You know it was.” Spencer put his hand over Aaron's on his belly. “I'm stuffed.”

“Good. It pleases me to hear that.” He patted and rubbed Spencer's tummy while murmuring in his ear: “It would please me even more if I knew that your destination every night would be my bed, and I would consider it a duty and an honor to send you there every night with a full belly.”

“I'd be at the gym three hours a day,” Spencer laughed, “to balance out all that rich food.”

Hotch nuzzled behind Spencer's ear and said, “So long as you leave a little bit of pudge for me to grab.”

What was so intoxicating about Aaron's touches was that they were fueled by abject adoration. He was not providing Spencer with a few perfunctory caresses to get him warmed up for the “main event.” He was, rather, worshiping Spencer's body, savoring it. And that was fine. Spencer was quite certain that it was safe for him to be here. It was like he was underwater but only barely below the surface, and could lift himself up and out at any time. He was in no danger of drowning; surely he could resist any current that meant to carry him down, though he absolutely felt the force of them.

It was obvious to him how badly Aaron wanted to touch, kiss, taste every inch of his body again. Spencer knew that if he were able, Hotch would press the tip of his tongue to Spencer's sclera, or crack his ribs open and squeeze his heart just to feel it beating. But until the day came when he could convince Spencer to attempt these things, Aaron seemed willing to console himself with more mundane touches. He did not hesitate to push his hand down Spencer's body, though once he had, all he did was play around a little with his fingers in his pubic hair and along the sensitive flesh over his hipbone. He deliberately avoided the boy's cock, which made Spencer feel stupidly needy.

Aaron still seemed less concerned with Spencer's private parts than he did with every other part of his body. His hands sought everything within reach, and he had his nose pressed to the back of the boy's neck like he needed the scent to live, uttering a low, nearly inaudible groan with each exhalation.

A pretty blush spread across the young boy's cheeks and down his neck.

“You're incredible,” Aaron said. And then, like the single dislodged stone that allowed a dam to break, something more passionate in Aaron was unleashed, and he mouthed at Spencer's neck and ear with more ferocity, not at all embarrassed to lick and suck at all accessible skin as he grabbed at Spencer's belly, his hip. As he did this, he brought himself to full hardness pushing his cock against Spencer's ass, sliding it out from between his cheeks and squeezing it up against the bulk of his firm but yielding gluteal muscles. He grabbed Spencer's chin and tilted his head to the side, so that he could reach the boy's mouth, and kiss it.

Spencer wanted to ask something, and at first he waited for Aaron to relent, so that he would have room to make the words. But just as Aaron retreated a fraction of an inch, he spoke first, begging Spencer to excuse him for the briefest moment. Suddenly the heat of him was gone as he rolled away, leaving Spencer somewhat bereft. From behind him, Spencer heard the bedside drawer being slid open. He did not bother to turn to look; he knew what was going on. A moment later, Aaron had returned to him, though not yet pressed as closely to him. Spencer heard the click of a flip-top bottle being opened, and then the low squelch of lube being applied to skin.

Aaron didn’t bother with fingers first, he just pressed the head of his generously-lubed cock against Spencer's hole. He was not rough, but he was insistent, and pushed until the boy opened to him. Spencer grunted when the glans popped in, and Aaron stopped, pulled out, and began again, giving just the blunt tip over and over, waiting for Spencer to ask for more. And even then, he insisted that Spencer should push back instead. “Show me how much you like,” he commanded.

Spencer tilted his hips, deepening the hollow at the small of his back as he invited Aaron's cock deeper inside. He wiggled his behind a little, until he found an angle at which the head brushed his prostate. Only then did he begin to rock back and forth in earnest, slowly, so that he might maintain that nice angle. It felt so cozy and pleasant, not at all intense, and Spencer thought that, given enough time at this pace, he might inadvertently rock himself to sleep on Aaron's cock.

But after a few minutes, Aaron had a firm grasp of Spencer's preference, and took the lead again. He returned his hand, still sticky with lube, to the boy's hip, and held him still, pushing into him with shallow, patient strokes. “Like this?” he said.

“Uh huh. That’s about as deep until it gets uncomfortable,” Spencer said, somewhat apologetically.

“It’s lovely, you're learning,” Hotch reassured him. “But let me know if you want more.”

Spencer nodded but got over his embarrassment quickly. He was still sore from the night before. From being pounded into by Aarons rather large cock, but this time around Aaron was being slow and patient. This wasn't just any sex. This was making love.

t didn't hurt as much as it did last night. Then again, Aaron had used so much lube, and taken things very slow, and Spencer had been so relaxed and sleepy, it had all just slid right up inside him. He thought about that now, and felt a little filthy for having been able to accept all that cock so easily.

With Aaron's grip on him as powerful as it had ever been, Spencer breathed, into the darkness: “Have you fantasized about eating me?”

“Hmm, not consuming you, precisely,” Aaron mused, between kisses to the boy's neck. “Never that. I only ever want a little taste.” He pressed his lips to Spencer's ear, and gently sucked the lobe into his mouth. After a lingering nibble, he released it and laid a trail of kisses along the back of Spencer's neck.

“So has it been everything you dreamed of?” Spencer asked blithely.

“And more.”

“Would you even say... _euphoric_?”

“Yes,” Aaron answered, without irony. Spencer's laugh turned comically into a moan when Aaron returned to thrusting in earnest.

Though Spencer's cock had softened during the initial penetration, it was hard again, and throbbing now. He wanted to touch it, to soothe the ache, but at the same time he felt like he should resist the urge. If he made himself come, it would be over, and he would be denying himself further minutes or hours of pleasure. He was insanely curious to know what more the cannibal would do to him, given enough time.

And indeed, it wasn't much longer before Aaron decided that he had grown tired of the way they were situated. First, he reached down to grab Spencer's leg just under the knee, and lifted it up. This resulted in a high, startled _ooh_ as Spencer felt himself being spread open. “What about a little deeper?” Aaron suggested.

“Yeah,” Spencer said, trying not to let his voice thin out into a whine, “I can take more…once I get going.”

Aaron gave him a few deep thrusts, which provoked the most beautiful shocked noises, but he slowed down considerably as he bent his legs and began to rotate his body, carefully, so that he wouldn't slip out. He pushed Spencer's leg yet higher, then bent himself and got his own legs under him; now he was kneeling, perpendicular to Spencer, with the boy's ankle on his shoulder.

From here, he had more leverage, and a better view. He gave Spencer a few strokes in this position, but it was still not quite what he wanted. Spencer was grabbing the pillow, burying his face in it, to help himself deal with the new, deeper penetration. But Aaron wanted to see the youth's face, not have it mashed into a pillow. So he gently took Spencer's leg, his thumb to the back of Spencer's knee, and lowered it to the bed, so that he had moved from spooning to missionary without having needed to disengage.

Now Spencer could see Aaron's face as well, and watch the way his body moved. Despite his fervent rhythm, he retained a certain grace, and the flickering candles illuminated the elegant angles of his face. For a brief, surreal moment, he appeared to Spencer like an Alpha wolf, beautiful and terrifying in the brutal, abyssal darkness.

Aaron was fucking him deeper now, and Spencer's little pleased grunts had become a torrent of uninhibited noises, moaning and whimpering. And what made it even more exhilarating for him was how intensely he could feel Aaron's eyes upon him; never once did he close them to relish his own physical pleasure, but determinedly he drank in every inch of Spencer's body, reveling in each little sound, as if the only reason why he put his dick in Spencer was that it was the most effective way to get Spencer to moan, tremble, blush, and squirm.

After many minutes of listening to Aaron's low, rumbling noises of gratification, Spencer was startled from his reverie by some actual words: “Your beauty and magnificence have overwhelmed me,” Aaron said, his voice rough and sweet, “so much so that I fear that I may reach completion before you, which would be unspeakably rude.”

Spencer struggled to parse these words, then finally realized – oh! Aaron was asking him to come. Quite some time had passed since he'd even thought of doing so. He'd been so thoroughly satisfied with just letting Aaron do whatever he wanted.

Finally, he replied, “Will you...? I want you to do it.” He arched his back, then flung his arms above his head to prove that he had no intention of touching himself. The older man sat up straight, situating himself so that he could, with the greatest possible ease and vigor, stroke Spencer's cock, and view the proceedings while also continuing to thrust.

Aaron handled Spencer's cock as skillfully and intuitively as he might his own, and Spencer happily surrendered to the touch, at first. But he soon felt his climax approaching, like an enormous cresting wave, and his anticipation turned to panic. He clamped his thighs more tightly around Aaron's waist, certain that anchoring himself thus was the only way to safely ride out his tremendous orgasm. When it came, it was unbearable light in his brain and syrup in his veins, a kicking, screaming cataclysm that swept from his balls down to his curling toes and up to his parted lips, and left him sweetly, joyfully weak.

Spencer returned to awareness just in time to watch Aaron pressing one hand between his own body and where Spencer's legs were still spread wide, sliding his fingertips around the hot, wet place where their bodies were joined. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut and he trembled, granting himself these few seconds to be selfish and take his own pleasure. Spencer felt the twitching of Aaron's cock inside him as he spent. And when Aaron was all through, he indulged himself one last time by collapsing upon Spencer's own sprawled form.

When they had both come down from their highs, they cleaned up and fell into the bed again.

Spencer scooted closer to where Hotch had settled himself, and cooperated with Aaron's effort to get one arm under his neck and around his shoulders. Once both of them were comfortable, Aaron pressed a hard kiss to Spencer's head and burrowed his head into the boy's neck. Spencer sighed contently and let sleep take over him again.

 

 

**~The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will do my best to stay on top of this. Also the Daddy Kink will be introduced probably around chapter 4 or 5. Anyways, five more chapters to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is... Should I do more with this? Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
